I won't be swayed
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Missing link zwischen Bring him home und Voices soft as thunder. Javert quittiert den Polizeidienst, ohne Valjean zu informieren. Slash. Ein wenig zu? kitschig.


„**I won't be swayed"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Das missing link zwischen „Bring him home" und „Voices soft as thunder"_

_Javert kündigt, ohne Valjean zu informieren, Slash, ein wenig (zu?) kitschig_

_Die Jungs gehören Hugo und einander, Lucien gehört mir, und gehört Gisquet außer Hugo noch sich selbst?._

Javert stand auf der Brücke und starrte auf die Seine. Ein wenig war es wie die letzten beiden Male, als er hier gestanden hatte, abgesehen von dem kleinen Unterschied, daß es mittags am Tag war, und er keinerlei Wunsch verspürte, von der Brücke zu springen. Es war erst wenige Wochen her, daß er seinem Leben ein Ende setzen wollte, und jetzt war er von diesem Gedanken weiter entfernt als je zuvor.

Was ein paar Wochen für einen Unterschied machten!

Vor einigen Wochen hatte er seine Arbeit gehabt, und sonst gar nichts. Jetzt teilte er sein Leben mit dem Ex-Sträfling, den er so lange gejagt hatte, war mit ihm in eine gemeinsame Wohnung gezogen und versuchte, sein Leben neu zu ordnen. Für seine Arbeit war hier kein Platz mehr, das war ihm spätestens deutlich geworden, als Valjean ihn aus Toulon zurückgeholt hatte.

Er konnte nicht mit Valjean leben und seinen Dienst versehen, welcher ihn zwang, Valjean zu verhaften. Es war für ihn unmöglich, jeden Tag aufs Neue eine Lüge zu leben. Also gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Er mußte sich entscheiden und eines von beiden aufgeben.

Er hatte eine ganze Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, hatte Liebe und Pflicht gegeneinander abgewogen, und dann die Entscheidung getroffen. Ohne seine Pflicht konnte er leben, ohne Valjean auf keinen Fall.

Trotzdem war der Schritt, den er jetzt zu machen hatte, alles andere als leicht. Von den zweiundfünfzig Jahren seines Lebens war er mehr als fünfunddreißig Jahre ein Polizist gewesen. Er hatte versucht, dies vor einigen Wochen auf die eine Weise zu beenden, die nur Flucht gewesen war. Jetzt würde er es auf die andere Weise tun, die erhebliches Rückgrat benötigte.

Bevor Javert auch nur für einen Moment in seiner Absicht schwankend werden konnte, zwang er sich, an diesen Morgen zu denken, wie Valjean sich neben ihm im Bett aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ich muß mich auf den Weg machen," hatte er geflüstert. „Du weißt, ich habe diesen Termin mit Cosette und Marius."

„Ich weiß." Javert betrachtete Valjeans Körper, jeden einzelnen Muskel, jede Narbe, das Brandmal. Er kannte jeden Quadratzentimeter dieses Körpers, und am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn er Valjean einfach an sich gezogen hätte. Aber er wußte, daß eine Gelegenheit wie diese in absehbarer Zeit nicht wiederkommen würde, und dazu mußte Valjean das Haus verlassen.

Wenn Valjean gewußt hätte, was Javert vorhatte, hätte er versucht, ihn davon abzubringen. Er würde nicht wollen, daß Javert etwas aufgab, woran ihm lag, schon gar nicht um Valjeans willen. Eine solche Diskussion hätte nichts gebracht. Javert würde es ihm hinterher sagen.

Javert straffte sich, warf einen letzten Blick auf die Seine, überquerte die Brücke vollends und betrat den Justizpalast. Er bemühte sich, die Blicke, die ihm folgten, zu ignorieren. Natürlich war man von seinem plötzlichen Erscheinen irritiert, ja, entsetzt. Vor wenigen Wochen hatte man seinen Nachruf gelesen, und jetzt ging er mit gerader Haltung an den Polizisten vorbei.

Niemand hielt ihn auf, niemand fragte ihn nach seinem Ziel. Wieso auch? Er war immer von so einer Unnahbarkeit gewesen, daß auch jetzt sich keiner traute, sich ihm zu nähern.

Javert erreichte das Büro des Präfekten. „Ich würde gern ein paar Minuten mit M. le Prefect sprechen," sagte er zu dem Sekretär.

Der Sekretär erwiderte nichts, erhob sich jedoch, ging zu M. Gisquets Büro und verschwand hinter der Tür, ohne Javert dabei ein einziges Mal aus den vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen zu lassen. Offenbar war er der Meinung, es sei besser, einem Geist nicht den Rücken zuzuwenden.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis sich die Tür öffnete, und der Präfekt persönlich in der Tür stand. „Javert, Sie verstehen es tatsächlich, mich zu überraschen," sagte Gisquet. „Ich habe geglaubt, Sie seien tot."

„Nein, M. le Prefect, ich bin am Leben," erwiderte Javert steif.

„Das sehe ich. Kommen Sie herein." Gisquet schloß hinter Javert die Tür. „Was zum Henker haben Sie getan? Sie haben uns alle glauben gemacht, Sie hätten sich in einem Anfall von geistiger Umnachtung in den Fluß gestürzt."

„Was hat Sie zu dieser Annahme verleitet?" Javerts Stimme zitterte nur ganz leicht, eigentlich fast unhörbar, als er diese Frage stellte.

„Sie haben diesen merkwürdigen Brief geschrieben, und in der gleichen Nacht fanden wir Ihre Marke, den Schlagstock und Ihren Hut auf der Balustrade dieser Brücke, und Ihre Schuhe davor."

„Das waren nicht meine Schuhe," bemerkte Javert in seinem unüberwindbaren Drang, die Wahrheit zu sagen, und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie Valjean die folgenden zwei Tage auf Socken durch die Stadt marschiert war.

„Und dann fanden wir eine, zugegebenermaßen sehr mitgenommene, Leiche eines großen Mannes im Wasser."

„Offenkundig nicht die meine."

„Glücklicherweise nicht." Gisquet nickte. Seine nächsten Worte wählte er mit Bedacht. „Ich verstehe natürlich, daß Sie nach dem, was Ihnen auf der Barrikade zugestoßen ist, etwas durcheinander waren, Javert. Das erklärt diesen sehr merkwürdigen Brief, den Sie mir schrieben und das Ablegen Ihrer Sachen. Wahrscheinlich benötigten Sie etwas Zeit, um wieder zu sich zu finden."

Um _wieder_ zu mir zu finden? dachte Javert. Nein, eher brauchte ich Zeit, um einem flüchtigen Sträfling das Bett zu wärmen und zu erkennen, daß er das war, was meinem Leben vorher fehlte.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, daß Sie morgen Ihren Dienst wieder aufnehmen." Gisquet griff in die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches. „Ich habe sie hier aufbewahrt, da ich nicht wußte, wem ich sie zukommen lassen sollte. In Ihrer Akte sind ja keine näheren Angehörigen erwähnt." Er warf Javerts Polizeimarke auf den Tisch.

Fassungslos starrte Javert auf die Marke. Er war hier, um dieses Kapitel seines Lebens zu beenden, und Gisquet schien dies nicht zu begreifen. „Ich fürchte, das ist unmöglich, M. le Prefect."

„Ist morgen zu früh?" Gisquet hob die Augenbrauen. „Wenn Sie mehr Zeit benötigen, werde ich Ihnen die Zeit geben, allerdings werde ich dann nur die halben Bezüge auszahlen lassen können."

„Ich denke, Sie haben mich mißverstanden. Es ist unmöglich für mich, weiter Polizist zu sein. Ich quittiere den Dienst." Javert war plötzlich ganz ruhig und sicher. Nicht einmal für einen Sekundenbruchteil hatte er geschwankt.

„Das können Sie unmöglich tun." Gisquet klang fast verzweifelt. „Das hier ist Ihr Leben."

„Das hier _war_ mein Leben," verbesserte Javert.

„Aber warum? Was ist mit Ihnen passiert? Diese rebellierenden Schuljungs haben Sie doch nicht etwa beeindruckt?"

„Nein, das ganz sicher nicht." Was sollte er dem Präfekten nur sagen? Er konnte ja kaum mit der Wahrheit herausrücken. „Sagen wir, ich habe festgestellt, daß ich in meinem Leben Dinge ändern muß, und die Ereignisse auf der Barrikade haben mir dies deutlich gemacht." Das war sogar im weitesten Sinne die Wahrheit.

„Sie meinen das also wirklich ernst?"

„Ja."

„Und Sie wissen, daß Sie keinerlei Einkommen von hieraus zu erwarten haben, wenn Sie jetzt gehen?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Dann bete ich zu Gott, daß Sie wissen, was Sie tun, Javert."

„Danke, M. le Prefect." Javert schlug die Hacken zusammen.

Als er das Gebäude verließ, war er nicht wirklich sicher, ob er tatsächlich wußte, was er getan hatte. Er war jetzt kein Polizeiinspecteur mehr, er hatte kein Einkommen, und die Brücken seines alten Lebens waren endgültig zerbrochen.

Der Zweifel begann, an ihm zu nagen, ob er tatsächlich das Richtige getan hatte. Das Nagen war so vorherrschend, daß ihm nicht einmal auffiel, wie ihm in einem der Gänge ein junger Sergeant namens Lucien Danois ehrfürchtig hinterher blickte.

Javert blinzelte in die helle Julisonne hinein, stutzte, blinzelte noch einmal und ging auf die Brücke, auf der er noch vor weniger als einer Stunde gestanden hatte.

In betont lässiger Haltung lehnte Valjean am Geländer und blätterte gelangweilt im „Moniteur".

„Was zum Teufel tust du hier?" fuhr Javert ihn an.

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, mich zu sehen, wenn du das da drinnen hinter dir hättest." Valjean lächelte entwaffnend zu ihm auf.

„Woher wußtest du, was ich vorhabe?"

Valjean seufzte. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie ich es geschafft habe, dir zwanzig Jahre lang immer wieder zu entkommen? Weil ich weiß, was hinter deiner Stirn vor sich geht."

„Trotzdem hättest du nicht herkommen sollen. Direkt vor dem Justizpalast herumzulungern, ist nicht weniger verrückt, als nach Toulon zu reisen."

„Ich weiß."

Javert schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. „Vielleicht könnten wir einfach ein wenig spazierengehen? Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, auf dieser Brücke zu bleiben."

„Sicher." Valjean faltete den „Moniteur" zusammen. Sie gingen von der Brücke zum Ufer des Flusses hinunter. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Traurig. Ängstlich." Für Javert war es ungewohnt, seine Gefühle zu analysieren, und das dritte Gefühl war etwas, das ihm vollkommen fremd war. „Frei."

„Ich weiß, was dir deine Arbeit bedeutet hat. Es fiele mir schwer zu akzeptieren, wenn du es meinetwegen getan hättest."

Javert dachte einen kurzen Moment nach. „Ich habe es unsretwegen getan."

Für einen Augenblick blieben beide Männern stehen und sahen auf den Kai. Keiner von ihnen konnte, ohne kurz in Erinnerung zu schwelgen, an der Stelle vorbeigehen, an der Valjean Javert aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte.

„Wie war dein Morgen?" fragte Javert, nachdem sie ihren Spaziergang wieder aufgenommen hatten.

Valjean warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Er begriff, daß Javert kurzfristig eine Ablenkung benötigte. „Wir haben alles geregelt. Mein Vermögen oder besser M. Madeleines Vermögen ist nunmehr in drei ungleiche Teile aufgeteilt. 70.000 Francs für Cosette, 30.000 für unseren Lebensunterhalt, und der gesamte Rest ist in eine Stiftung überführt, die sich um Frauen und Kinder in Not kümmern wird."

Javert nickte. Valjean hatte die letzten Tage von kaum etwas anderem gesprochen, und er hatte ihn mehr als einmal deswegen als „heiligen Jean" tituliert.

„Wir suchen nur noch nach einem Namen," fuhr Valjean fort. „Cosette besteht darauf, meinen zu nehmen, aber ‚Valjean' geht nun wirklich nicht, und Fauchelevent ist nicht mein Name. Pontmercy-Stiftung verweigern Cosette und Marius beide."

„Aber das ist doch wirklich ganz einfach," erwiderte Javert. Aus seiner Erinnerung tauchte ein Gesicht auf, das Gesicht einer verzweifelten, sterbenden Frau. „Es gibt nur einen Namen, den ihr der Stiftung geben könnt. Fantine."

Valjean starrte ihn sekundenlang an. „Das ist genial. Mein Gott, wieso bin ich da nicht selbst darauf gekommen?"

„Damit du siehst, daß ich tatsächlich zu irgend etwas gut bin." Javerts Lächeln war nur ein kurzes Aufflackern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir bewußt bist, daß ich von nun an kein Einkommen mehr habe, nachdem ich den Dienst quittiert habe."

„Ja, natürlich, das ist mir klar." Valjean war sich nicht sicher, worauf Javert hinaus wollte.

„Du wirst mich aushalten müssen," erklärte Javert beinahe kleinlaut.

Valjean zuckte kurz zusammen. Ihm war natürlich bewußt gewesen, daß das Ausscheiden aus dem Polizeidienst ein großer Schritt für Javert gewesen war, aber an die Tatsache, daß Javert auf diese Weise seine finanzielle Unabhängigkeit einbüßte und somit auf Valjeans Geld angewiesen sein würde, hatte er nicht gedacht. Das mußte beschämend sein. „Du weißt hoffentlich, daß alles, was mir gehört, auch dir gehört," sagte er sofort.

„Ja, sicher, ich weiß, aber..." Javert hob hilflos die Schultern.

„Aber es ist anders für dich," ergänzte Valjean ruhig. „Ich würde dir mit Freuden jeden Sou, den ich noch besitze, schenken, wenn ich wüßte, daß du es nehmen würdest."

„Das könnte ich nicht."

„Ich weiß, das verbietet dir dein Stolz." Er lächelte. „Wenn wir hier nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit wären, würde ich dich jetzt in den Arm nehmen."

Auf Javerts Gesicht breitete sich ein zaghaftest Lächeln aus. „Was hindert dich?"

Valjean tat, als müsse er sich umsehen. „All diese Leute?"

„Es wäre nicht gegen das Gesetz."

„Wäre es gegen das Gesetz, mein lieber Javert, wäre mein Bett des Nachts ziemlich einsam."

Javert dachte kurz nach. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. _Das_ wäre wirklich ein Problem für mich. Alles andere können wir lösen."

„Ich bin froh, daß du es so siehst."

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. „Weißt du, Valjean, ich stelle fest, daß ich eigentlich von Anfang an recht hatte," sagte Javert schließlich.

„Womit?" fragte Valjean irritiert.

„Mit dir."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln."

„Du warst einmal ein Dieb und bist immer noch ein Dieb."

Valjean blieb abrupt stehen und starrte Javert halb entsetzt, halb verletzt an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Javert blieb ebenfalls stehen und wandte sich um. „Allerdings bist du mit den Jahren deutlich erfolgreicher geworden. Als du das Brot stahlst, hat man dich noch erwischt, als du mein Herz gestohlen hast, habe ich es zuerst gar nicht bemerkt."

Valjean blickte kurz zu Boden, dann hob er den Kopf. In seinen Augen, die zuvor einen so verletzten Ausdruck gehabt hatten, glitzerte jetzt eine merkwürdige Mischung aus einer unterdrückten Träne und Mutwillen. „Wie bin ich für einen solchen Diebstahl zu bestrafen?"

Javert lächelte, und diesmal war in dem Lächeln keine Zaghaftigkeit mehr zu erkennen. „Nun, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß dies ja nicht deine erste Tat war, müssen wir natürlich das Strafmaß erhöhen. Dies wiederum bedarf einer verschärften Aufsicht. Ich glaube nicht, daß ich es zum Schutze der Allgemeinheit verantworten kann, dir für den Rest meines Lebens zu gestatten, dich jemals länger als ein paar Stunden meiner Nähe zu entziehen."

5


End file.
